Jack's Day at the Dojo
by terboDC1980
Summary: Jack's day of giving private lessons to several guys. Some are from Kickin' It, others are guests from other Disney shows. Pure M/M slashy smut. In Chapter One, we have Milton and Parker Rooney. Chapters soon to follow. Copyright 2015/2016 Terbo
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's Day at the Dojo.**

* * *

 ** _Warning! This story is pure fantasy Disney character_ _gay_ _smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._**

 **Author's note:**

 **First, I'd like to thank all the readers, and those who contacted me about the drought of stories. I've had some writer's block, and actually have several stories/chapters partly done (Lab Rats, Tyler/Karl/Wes, PJ/Gabe, Diggie/Joey/Parker, Flynn/Deuce/Gunther…) and just been distracted by outside things and unable to finish them. But hopefully with this one, the flow of stuff will resume.**

 **This story was inspired by Fan4Life07, in particular of course, his 'Karate Bodies,' but also several of his other really great stories about the characters on a certain channel. I urge you to check out his work! And of course, Leo/Jack's amazing ripped body is a constant inspiration…**

 **I have several partners for Jack in mind, including friends from the dojo and guests from other shows. This is just the first chapter…**

* * *

 **Intro**

Jack looked over his teaching schedule for the day. This was a Sunday, with the dojo closed, and it was all private training, some with his regular dojo friends, and then a couple of visiting students… it looked like quite a variety. He hoped that the visitors would not turn out to be lazy guys who would not be willing to make an effort, or worse, arrogant posers.

The only possible interruption was Rudy, who said he might come in with his adopted 'nephew' Sam for a little sparring, but Rudy said that wouldn't be before 4 or 5 in the afternoon. That left Jack plenty of time for his individual lessons.

* * *

 **Milton**

First up in the morning was Milton. It was always good to see his friend. They had shared so many experiences together over the years, he almost considered the skinny nerd to be like a little brother. Of course their relationship was a little different than typical siblings. Jack still smiled to himself remembering that time they were doing the school news, and Jack stripped off his shirt in the middle of the weather report, sending Milton into a hysterical frenzy, and they ended up wrestling like crazy men all over the set. That's when things got interesting between them.

Milton arrived and they sparred pretty seriously for nearly an hour, both working up a good sweat. Jack suggested they take a break, and he stripped off his damp tunic, showing off his sculpted chest and ripped six-pack. He turned and smiled at his sparring partner. "Do you think my chest is getting any better?" He flexed.

Milton paused in the middle of his drink of water, some of it spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Every time he saw Jack's body, it freaked him out. "Uh, yeah, looking good." He spluttered.

"Thanks. Why don't you come over for a closer look?" Jack teased.

As if in a trance, Milton put his bottle down and inched over to stand in front of his hunky friend. Jack's skin was so smooth, dotted with a few cute little moles. And his big blocky chest, with the round, flat nipples, was so perfectly defined.

"Go ahead, Milton, feel my pecs. I know you want to; you always want to." Jack said softly.

The nerdy youth let out a little whine, extended his long-fingered hands, and tenderly clasped Jack's bulging pecs, cupping them as a shy straight boy might first feel a nubile girl's breasts. He squeezed just a little. "H-how is that?"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "That's real nice, Milton, keep going. Show me how much you like my body." They had played this game many times before, but it never got less exciting for either of them, and both knew how it would end.

Milton's agile fingers played across the firm planes of skin, thumbs fondling Jack's big nipples. He slowly got more aggressive, kneading Jack's chest… until he bent down, and flicked his tongue across one of those tender pink disks.

"Yeah Milton! Use that agile French horn tongue!" Jack said, running his fingers through his friend's ginger hair. Lick my nipples! Suck them!"

Milton did as he was told, licking and sucking each until the nub was bright pink and standing up. Then he worked down, licking the tight bulges of Jack's abs, until he was kneeling in front of his instructor. Without a word, he untied the drawstring, and the baggy pants fell down to Jack's ankles, revealing a black jockstrap. Barely held in that mesh was an obscenely large bulge. "You wore my gift!" The nerdy boy grinned.

"Of course!" Jack smiled down at him.

Milton wormed his fingers into the top of the waistband at each hip and gently eased the jock down, pulling it away from Jack's flat stomach in order to free the glorious member inside. It popped out, wagging in the air proudly above a pair of large balls held in a tight hairless sack. Seven inches long and very thick with a large bulbous head, Milton was in awe of Jack's cock every time he saw it. Compared to his own penis, it was a monster. "Oh, Jack! It's as beautiful as ever."

"Aw Milton, you say the nicest things." Jack kicked the pants aside and put his hands on his hips, standing completely nude over his skinny friend. His cock stood up at a high angle, bobbing slightly up and down. A pearl of precum formed at the tip of the large purple head.

Milton took only a moment to rip off his own tunic, pull open his pants and hike down his tighty-whiteys enough to free his own aching cock. About 5.5" long and while not as thick as Jack's, it was just as hard. He groped himself clumsily while his gaze hungrily devoured Jack's perfect body. "Sensei, may I?"

Jack undid his ponytail, letting his shaggy hair fall loose. "Of course, Milton. You did great today. Go to town."

Milton allowed himself a little crooked smile as he reached out and tenderly clasped Jack's throbbing cock around the base and aimed it down slightly. The skin was warm and delicate, but just underneath was a steely rod. He took a moment to admire the perfect, purplish helmet glans, which he knew intellectually was covered with nerve endings, the most sensitive part of a male's body. But viscerally, he knew it as Jack's pleasure center, and he wanted more than anything to give his studly friend as much pleasure as he could handle. Milton leaned forward, extended his long, agile tongue, and flicked the tip against the end of Jack's cock, licking up the drop of sweet precum. He had a sense of satisfaction as he felt the fat shaft swell even bigger in his hand, and Jack shivered. _This is when I have Jack in my control,_ Milton thought with satisfaction. He knew how to pleasure his friend, and it excited him to see big strong Jack reduced to a moaning, quivering boy, desperate to get his rocks off.

"F—fuck, yeah Milton." Jack whispered. Jack was always hesitant in his swearing, at the beginning. He looked down at cute, goofy Milton, kneeling in front of him, holding his painfully hard cock, and looking up with those pretty eyes. "Please, more, buddy!" Jack begged.

Milton smiled. He slithered his tongue over the glans, tasting the heady mixture of perspiration and precum, and that mysterious man-scent that was Jack Brewer. He felt the hot black-belt shivering as he licked more aggressively, flicking along the most sensitive underside, before leaning in and sucking the entire mushroom head into his warm wet mouth.

"Ohhh, Milton! Yesss!" Jack shouted, his voice echoing around the dojo. He gripped the skinny boy's shoulders, afraid that if he grabbed Milton's head he would force his cock down the boy's throat.

Milton held his lips tightly around the glans while rubbing his tongue up and down, expertly teasing Jack. Then he caged the black-belt's big balls in the fingers of his free hand, while stroking Jack's cock at the base. He skillfully brought Jack to the edge of orgasm several times, before finally pulling off. He grinned up at his panting friend. "Ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jack got down on the mat and helped Milton out of his pants. Then he dove into the nerdy boy's lap, hungrily sucking on his slender cock and laving his hairless balls before working back… Milton raised his legs, exposing his skinny pale butt and his little pink rosebud for Jack.

"Oh nice and hot as ever!" Jack grabbed a rolled mat and pushed it under Milton's back so his butt was raised up, and went back in, licking and kissing and probing with his tongue.

"Oh yeah Jack! Get me ready!" Milton whined, loving how Jack ate him out. Then he felt the first finger go in. "Oh gawd yes! Do it Jack! Get me ready for your big cock!" At this point their inhibitions were gone, and both boys had gotten into talking very dirty to each other in the heat of passion.

Jack reached up and groped the nerd's skinny chest as he pushed two fingers in, rubbing the boy's tender prostate. "Oh yeah Milton, gonna make you feel good."

"Do it! I need you inside me now Jack!" Milton begged, looking up at his hunky friend. He grabbed his slender legs behind the knees and pulled them back and spread wide. His cock was sticking up and pulsing.

"You got it, buddy." Jack scooted forward, aimed his cock down and pressed the big head against Milton's wet little pucker. He rocked his hips forward, and it forced past the skinny boy's anal muscle.

"Ahh!" Milton gasped. It always hurt like hell when Jack first shoved that monster inside him, but he knew that in a minute he would be feeling the most incredible pleasure he could imagine.

"Sorry buddy." Jack held still, the head and a couple inches gripped by Milton's stretched sphincter.

"It's okay, feeling better." Milton nodded. He felt his ass relax, and more of Jack's thick meat slipped inside him. Then it rubbed his prostate. "Ohhh, yeah Jack! That's the ticket!"

Jack grinned down at him. "Dude, your butt feels so fantastic!" He moved his hips slightly, just an inch or so of his cock shaft pistoning in and out of Milton's anal sheath.

"Yeah, Jack, your… cock… feels so good, fuck me…" Milton moaned, completely giving in to Jack dominating him, fucking him, taking him like he was a girl. He reached up and grabbed Jack's body under his arms, pulling him closer. Jack was so cute, with his pretty eyes and those full lips. They kissed as Jack pushed his cock balls-deep inside Milton, and they both grunted.

And that was when things got wild. They kissed roughly as Jack made longer, harder thrusts in and out of Milton's ass, while the skinny boy clawed at Jack's muscled back. Jack fucked him so hard that the nerd boy's hard cock thwacked against his flat tummy, spraying precum all over them both. Milton broke their kiss for a moment to catch his breath and looked over at one of the many full-length mirrors in the dojo, seeing him and Jack in side view. Jack's slightly darker skin contrasting with his own lily white, and Jack's muscular body on top of him, hips rocking, his big round muscled ass flexing as he shoved his big cock into Milton over and over again…

"You're so tight Milton, your ass feels so fucking good! You like my big cock inside you?"

"Yes, Jack I love it!" Milton answered in his high nasal voice. He was sure that it was the rim of Jack's huge mushroom head rubbing his prostate that drove him so wild, but just the thick shaft stretching his teen ass also felt amazing. Then he felt Jack reach in, grab his dick and stroke him, as his animal thrusts got faster.

Jack tossed his sweaty mane of hair back. "I'm gonna cum, man! I'm gonna come inside your hot ass Milton!"

"Yeah Jack!" Milton half-whined. "Shoot in me!"

Jack rose up, pushing Milton's legs back, and slammed into his friend several more times before hollering while shoving his cock in as far as he could one last time.

Milton could feel his friend's cock swell even bigger inside him and he furiously jacked himself even as he felt Jack's thick cum filling his ass. He could barely breathe as he had his own orgasm, his cock spitting thick white gobs all over his chest and tummy.

Jack stayed inside him, his cock pulsing, as he ran his fingers through Milton's thinning cum. "That was a great one buddy!" He smiled that disarming Jack smile. "Same time next week?"

* * *

 **Parker**

After a quick shower, Jack dressed in a fresh gi and reviewed the sheet for the guest student. Parker Rooney was visiting from the Midwest and wanted a lesson while on vacation. At twelve, he would be Jack's youngest student ever, but supposedly had a purple belt in karate already. _Should be interesting. Hope he isn't an arrogant twerp._

There was a knock at the door promptly at eleven am; Jack trotted over and opened it to see… the cutest little guy with a disarming smile. He looked to be right on the cusp of puberty, totally adorable, and with a slightly exotic mixed-racial look, though Jack couldn't place it. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts. "Hey I'm Jack Brewer." Jack extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Parker!" The boy shook hands—obviously trying to show a powerful grip despite his smaller hand—as he strode into the practice room. "Nice place!" He dropped his bag and looked around.

"Thanks, and nice strong handshake there bud, so you are a purple belt?"

"Yeah, so they say. My family is here on vacation, and I wanted to spar with a different sensei and test my skills."

"Good deal. Well, there is the locker room, if you want to go change into your karate gi. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay!" Parker grabbed his bag and headed off to the locker room in that cute bouncy walk that young boys have. _Wow, that Jack looks pretty amazing, all buffed. Bet he looks great without a shirt—oh gosh, why am I thinking about that? Well, anyway, lucky I got a young sensei and not some old creep._

Unable to control his curiosity, Jack decided that he 'needed to take a leak.' _And just maybe get a look at Parker undressing._ Padding on silent bare feet, Jack went into the locker area, just in time to see shirtless Parker pull down his shorts, revealing a cute pair of red briefs tightly covering the cutest little butt. Sadly for Jake, Parker did not change out of the briefs, but pulled on his drawstring pants, and then his tunic. _Still, very nice!_

Jack pretended to walk in just then as the boy turned around. "Oh, hey, had to piss, sorry." He walked past the boy to the urinals.

"No problem, sir. It's your dojo." Then the boy added under his breath "Hope you enjoyed the show." Parker smiled to himself at his little quip. He'd seen Jack out of the corner of his eye watching him as he changed. _What's that about? Was this hot high-school dude perving on me? Hmmm._

As they sparred, Parker proved his skills to Jack, and impressed the black-belt with his concentration and natural abilities. Jack even let the boy throw him a few times to help develop his technique. _Wow, he's a talented little guy, and he knows his stuff. He's definitely deserving. Though, gosh, he's so cute too…_

Parker, meanwhile, was amazed by how strong and skilled his young instructor was; this was far beyond his previous experience. And Jack was so… handsome. And while Parker had seen his friends in their underwear, he had never really seen an older boy's body close up, at least one who was in such great shape as Jack. His older brother Joey was nerdy and soft, and even his sister's boyfriend Diggie was kind of skinny, though Parker had only seen him in a sleeveless tee-shirt, not his bare chest. But as he yanked on Jack's gi and revealed the teacher's big blocky pecs, Parker was entranced, and his concentration broke for a moment.

Jack flipped Parker on his back. "Dude, you had a great grip, but you slipped!" He helped the boy up.

Parker nodded, but he was still distracted. _And his hair is so beautiful, and wow, he has the biggest feet I have ever seen. Why am I noticing his feet? Reggie said that he read on the internet that guys with big feet have big… dicks. Gosh, why am I noticing him this way at all? But he's so cool…_

Jack noticed that Parker's concentration was slipping, and it had been over half an hour of intense workout. Both boys were getting sweaty. Jack's tunic and his were both pulled open by now from all the falls, and he could not help trying to get glimpses of the cute boy's lean toned chest. "Parker, you're doing amazing! But let's take a break. Get some water." Jack got the boy a bottled water and sat down on one of the benches around the perimeter of the room. He straddled the long wooden seat.

"Thanks!" Parker grinned between sips of water, trying not to stare too obviously at his hunky teacher. He imitated Jack, straddling the bench facing him a few feet away. "So, um, you look like you are really muscular; you didn't get all that from karate."

Jack felt himself blushing, his cheeks getting warm. "You're right; I work out with weights quite a bit too."

"Cool, I want to start that when I'm a little older. So… can I see?" Parker smiled mischievously.

"Well, I guess there's no harm." Jack undid his belt and pulled off his tunic, revealing his ripped torso. His long hair was still held back in a cute ponytail, bust a few locks got free.

"Wow, that's amazing." Parker whispered, now staring unabashedly at his instructor's huge blocky chest, his tight defined abs, his big shoulders and arms. _Wow, he's so hot! His body is just as perfect as I imagined! He's even more ripped than Todd Stetson!_ The boy was breathing hard, overcome with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Aw, thanks. It's hard work, but I do think it helps with karate."

"Dude, you're like a god or something." Parker scooted forward, noticing Jack's large brown, flat and round nipples, different from his own little pink ones. He watched Jack's chest rise and fall and his abs flex as he breathed. "Your pecs are so big dude. And your abs, wow, they go down and down…"

"Would you like to feel them?" Jack flexed, then suddenly felt a little hesitant in front of this boy, several years younger than him. But he was also really turned on by the cute little guy's admiration. _What does Parker want to do with me? Could he want to mess around? He's so young, but he seems to know what he's doing. He's smart and very mature for his physical age, and hey if he wants to learn…_

"Would I!?" Parker grinned and reached out, palming Jack's left pec, feeling the smooth skin covering the hard muscle. He slid his fingers down, running one tip over Jack's nipple.

"Ooh!" Jack shivered, and the little nub at the center of his nipple stood up. After his cock, Jack's nipples were his most intense erogenous zone. _Oh gosh I guess my question is answered, this little guy knows what he is doing. And for some reason, this cute kid feeling up my chest is even more exciting than Milton doing it._

"Feels okay?" Parker kept rubbing Jack's firm smooth chest, while he felt his own dick get hard.

"Yeah, sure, um, nice massage, buddy. You like my chest, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, it's amazing!" Parker grabbed both of Jack's pecs and groped him, moving his hands around and rubbing the older boy's rising nipples. "You're so hot, sir. Would you flex for me?" He whispered. The boy was so excited that he was feeling up his hot teacher.

There was something about Parker calling him 'sir' that gave Jack a thrill… and his cock was getting hard. But still, he felt a little weird doing this with a younger guy. "Okay just once, and then we should get back to practice." Jack stood up, glad he was wearing a tight undergarment as his cock got fully boned. He raised his arms and flexed. His biceps and shoulders bulged.

"Oh, wow!" Parker stared, noticing that his teacher must shave his underarms, because he was smooth even there. He caught the man-sweat smell of his teacher and, between the sight and scent, his hard little dick got hard in seconds and ached in his briefs. The Rooney boy wasn't even sure exactly what he wanted, except that Jack was the most amazing guy he had ever met, and that he felt like his young body was practically vibrating with excitement and some kind of desire. He wanted to touch Jack again, to be close to him… and he wanted Jack to touch him the same way. He wanted his teacher's big hands all over him, no matter what.

"Okay, back to work." Jack smiled disarmingly and lowered his arms. "Come on, kiddo." He reached out to Parker and helped him off the bench—then suddenly the younger boy felt himself thrown to the mat. Parker found himself on his back, straddled by his teacher, his gaze meeting Jack's stare.

"I took my shirt off, now your turn." Jack whispered. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Jack pulled open Parker's tunic, exposing his smooth, lean young chest.

The boy gasped, surprised by Jack's sudden assertiveness. "Sir…?"

But Jack already had his big strong calloused hands on Parker's lean chest, caressing the baby-smooth skin. His fingers reached the boy's pert little nipples and rubbed them in circles. "Fair is fair."

"Oh—oh gosh!" Parker moaned, writhing under the sensei. His smaller hands clamped onto Jack's powerful arms, his fingers fruitlessly trying to dig into the unyielding muscle.

"Just repaying the favor of your nice massage. Relax and enjoy it." Jack gave the boy his best reassuring smile as his mop of hair fell down around his face. "Parker, you have such nice skin, so smooth." His hands slid down to Parker's flanks.

"Okay, fair. Oh, I'm kinda ticklish!" Parker giggled nervously. He wasn't scared of Jack at all; the fact was that he was mostly afraid that he would do or say something stupid like fart (or giggle) and make Jack think he wasn't as cool as he pretended to be. From the minute he walked in the dojo door, he'd felt something exciting about the hunky sensei and now his wildest fantasy was coming true: he was being undressed by the big older stud and getting compliments on his body! His dick was so hard already, it was straining against the front of his briefs.

Meanwhile, Jack's hands went down to Parker's purple belt. He deftly untied it and flung the tunic open, exposing the boy's entire light brown torso. "You're so cute, Parker, and what a nice toned body already!"

Parker could barely breathe much less answer. Jack's hands were so strong, and his touch sent shivers through the boy. He never imagined that anything could feel as exciting as this. But the best was yet to come.

Jack's fingers toyed with the drawstring of Parker's pants, and rubbed over his smooth flat tummy.

Parker was suddenly a little more scared. Jack was going for his pants! He would notice that Parker had a boner; that would be so embarrassing!

Jack slid one hand down and groped the boy's crotch. As Parker gasped, Jack felt up the boy's small erection, stiff as iron. He looked into Parker's eyes, to make sure he wasn't doing anything that Parker didn't want. "Oh yeah, is little Parker excited? Hmm, nice!" Jack was almost purring as he gently rubbed the boy's throbbing bulge.

"Jack, sir… ohhh goshhh!" Parker put his hands on the mat and arched his back up, pressing his hard dick against Jack's hand through the rough fabric. He no longer cared if he looked foolish, he just wanted Jack to keep touching him.

"You like that, don't you?" Jack smirked. "You'll like this even more!" He untied he drawstring, hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants and Parker's little red boy-briefs, and tugged both down to his knees. The boy's hairless cock snapped up, slim and about four inches hard, with a slightly larger head. "Yeah buddy, that's perfect. You got a very nice cock, like the rest of you!" Jack grinned, as his hand closed around Parker's aching young cock. "Hmm, you got a nice dick, Parker! You're so hard!"

Parker could barely think, he was so turned on. _Ohhh gawd, he's feeling my dick! HE said it was nice!_ Things were going so fast all of a sudden. Sure, he had recently discovered jacking off (learned from spying on his nerdy brother Joey), which was fun, but he'd never even thought about another guy touching his dick (well, maybe he had thought about it vaguely…). And now, Jack, this super-studly black-belt had stripped off his clothes and was feeling him up… he thought he was going to explode from the feelings surging through his young body.

Then, when Parker thought things could not get more crazy, Jack stood up, undid his pants and pulled them to the floor, along with a pair of black underarmor briefs. Parker gaped at what he saw as the pants slid down off the muscular 'V' of Jack's hips, and his cock bobbed up. "Gosh, you're so big!"

Jack smiled, secretly glad at how Parker was in awe of his endowment. Seven inches long and very thick with a large bulbous head, he was pretty proud of his cock. "Do you like it?" Jack asked, a little nervous now that they were both naked, and he knew what he really wanted to do with this sexy boy.

Parker licked his lips. "Yes, sensei. Please, teach me." He managed to whisper, so torn between horny and shy. Now that they were both naked, and Jack was so powerful and intimidating, Parker was scared of his secret desires: thoughts of doing things with an older hunky fantasy guy, just like Jack.

"Then, come here, Parker, and check out your sensei's cock." Jack put his hands on his narrow, muscled hips and his huge dick wagged up and down.

Parker was hypnotized. He crawled up on his knees and before he knew it, he was caressing Jack's pulsing dick, feeling the older boy's big balls, and freaking out at being so close to a grown guy's huge… cock. His own little boner was aching and jumping in excitement as he felt up Jack's hard pole more firmly. It was like his own dick, but so much bigger and thicker. And it was leaking out a clear liquid.

"That feels sooo nice, Parker. Now, lick the tip, lick up that clear precum."

The young Rooney boy hesitated. Did Jack really want him to lick his cock?

"Lick your teacher's cock, Parker." Jack said a little more sternly.

 _Well, I guess that clears that up!_ Parker held the base of the hard organ, leaned in, and licked the end of Jack's massive cock as he was told, feeling the smooth and rough textures of the underside of the mushroom head, and allowing the clear liquid that streamed from the tip to gather on his tongue. As he did it, the cock swelled in his hand, the head swelled even bigger, and more juice oozed out. _Hmm, it is sweet, not like piss, and when I lick him, his dick leaks out more, like I am milking him. Gosh this is so crazy!_

Jack smiled down at his young student, holding his cock and licking the tip. _God, what a hot sight!_ "Oh yeah, that's it boy, lick my big cock, get it all nice and wet! Think you could suck on it now? Put the head in your hot mouth and suck on it. Ohhhh gawd, yeah Parker you are a natural!"

Parker obediently opened his mouth and managed to get the big swollen head inside, his lips closing around the base of the glans. He swirled his tongue around the head, feeling the rough but tender skin against his own knobby mouth-organ. Whatever he was doing was working, because Jack was moaning and shaking. Parker kept it up as long as he could, but his jaw started to hurt and he pulled off. "Sorry, I need to rest!"

"That's okay, kiddo, you are doing great. Let me take a turn." Jack knelt down, guided Parker onto his back, and spread open his slim legs. He groped the boy's hard dick with one hand and caressed his tummy with the other. "You're so hot, Parker!" He whispered. Then he bent down and…

"Ayiii!" Parker squealed as he felt Jack's mouth close around his dick. The big strong tongue laved the underside of his young throbbing penis while Jack groped his little smooth balls. "Oh gosh, Jack! Jack!" He yelped, because before he knew it, his body was overcome by an incredible orgasm.

Jack held him down and kept sucking through Parker's epileptic fit, vacuuming up his couple of little spurts of sweet young cum while gently kneading his balls.

The boy collapsed on the mat, sweaty, panting breathlessly and exhausted.

"That's it, buddy, just relax," Jack cooed while edging his rock-hard cock. "We got time for a few more lessons."

* * *

 _Coming soon, Parker Part II… and several more._

Thanks for reading and please review. I have a few students in mind, but feel free to submit suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's Day at the Dojo, Part II**

 _Warning! This story is pure fantasy Disney character_ _ **gay**_ _smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This story was inspired by Fan4Life07, in particular of course, his 'Karate Bodies,' but also several of his other really great stories about the characters on a certain channel. I urge you to check out his work! And of course, Jack's amazing ripped body is a constant inspiration…**

 ** _Jack's day of private lessons continues…_**

* * *

 **Parker's Lesson continues…**

Parker was shaking and freaking out, partly because of his orgasm, and mostly because he had just had this crazy, amazing, sexual experience with the hunky guy who was on all fours on top of him. He felt so weird and strange, but he was still excited and his dick was hard even after Jack had… Jack had sucked his dick!

Jack easily got to his feet and offered the boy his hand. "How about a quick shower to cool down, and then we can continue your lesson? We still have an hour."

Parker, quickly recovering—and still kind of horny—grinned and reached up to take his teacher's hand. "Sounds good!" _Wow, this day is turning out to be better than I ever imagined! Reggie will never believe that I got it on with this hot black-belt sensei!_

As he easily hauled the smaller boy to his feet, Jack pulled Parker against him, sliding a hand to the small of his back. He looked down into Parker's cute face. "Have you ever kissed another guy?" He asked softly.

"Nnn-no." Parker whispered. _Kissing? He wants to kiss me? Oh schnitzel, what is happening?_ For a boy like Parker, jerking off—and maybe even sucking—was guys messing around and exploring, but kissing! Kissing is what guys and girls did, unless you were… gay. He'd sometimes wondered if Joey was gay, the way he ran from Willow all the time and squealed like a girl. And that would be totally cool if Joey was gay; he'd kind of like to have a gay older brother (Maddie was practically a dude, after all). But here he was naked with probably the most handsome hot guy he'd ever met, and he wanted to kiss him. _Heck, maybe we can mess around some more after!_

Parker felt his boner pressing against Jack's strong thigh, and Jack's monster cock rubbing slowly up and down over his tummy as the bigger boy held them together.

Jack's other hand slid down Parker's back and cupped one of his little butt cheeks. "Want to try it? No pressure." Jack smirked.

"I guess… I mean sure. I just… I never kissed anyone before, you know."

"I figured; that's why I want to kiss you. You'll learn fast." Jack leaned down then, and with tenderness that surprised Parker, he feathered his full soft lips against the boy's mouth. He slid them back and forth, and only slowly pressed against Parker's trembling lips.

"Oh… oh… hmm." Parker whimpered as Jack's kiss slowly intensified, and he found himself swept up in a mysterious horny crazy passion. He wrapped his arms around Jack and held on as they made out, the kiss becoming a sloppy, frenching.

Then suddenly Jack broke the kiss, lifted the slim boy up and carried him to the locker room.

Jack got the shower going and led Parker under the warm spray. Soon they were soaping each other, enjoying the feel of slippery wet skin. Jack loved caressing Parker all over, and the younger boy couldn't stop feeling Jack's bulging muscles… and his big hard cock.

Then Jack knelt down and felt up the younger boy's hard dick and balls, massaging and teasing him, making Parker shiver and moan. After he rinsed the soap off, Jack cupped the boy's perky ass and pulled him close, and sucked his cute four-inch cock all the way into his mouth again, making Parker gasp.

Then, to the boy's disappointment, he pulled off after just a couple of minutes. "Turn around and put your hands on the tiles." Jack said softly.

Parker did as he was told, bending over slightly. He felt Jack's hands on his butt again, strong fingers caressing his cheeks, kneading them and spreading them. This wasn't as intense as getting sucked, but it felt nice. He sighed happily.

 _So soft, yet firm, Parker's ass is so cute and yet hot at the same time._ Jack spread open Parker's little brown cheeks, exposing the delicate pink bud of his ass. _Hmmm, so pretty and unspoiled._ Jack leaned in and kissed each of the trembling boy's little butt-cheeks over and over, and then he spread them again… and licked Parker's little virgin rosebud.

"Ohh gosh!" Parker jumped. He'd never felt anything like that before, something firm on his butt-hole! "What was that?"

"It's okay, buddy, it'll feel real good." Jack said softly before diving in again, flicking his long tongue against the boy's pucker. Then, as his student relaxed, Jack ran a wet fingertip around the edge of Parker's little bud, then pressed the tip inside…

"Ahhh!" Parker yelped and rose up on his toes as the finger pushed in. "What are you doing?" _Is he sticking his finger up my butt? Does he want to… fuck me?_

"Shhh, it's okay, I promise you will like it." Jack assured him. Parker relaxed, and Jack moved his strong finger in and out slowly. _Wow, he is so tight, this is going to be awesome._

When Jack got most of his index finger in, Parker jumped and gasped again, but this time it was from pleasure. "Oh Jack! What was that!?"

The teacher grinned. "That was your prostate. Felt good, huh?"

"It was like electricity shooting through my body!" Parker knew a little bit about the wild tingling feeling of electricity, having experimented with it in his many inventions with Reggie; but it had never felt as good as this.

The boy shook again as Jack eased two fingers in, and made sure to rub the little nut of the boy's organ inside, making him shake and shudder. With his other hand, Jack fondled the boy's cute hard cock and his smooth tight balls. When he'd loosened Parker up, Jack slipped his fingers out, stood and turned off the water. "Enough shower for now; let's go back to the practice area."

"Ohhkay." Parker answered nervously as they both grabbed some towels.

Back in the room, Jack grabbed a tube from his locker then stood and toweled off his gorgeous mop of hair. "Why don't you get down and play with my cock some more, buddy?"

"Yes sir!" While Parker's erection was still sticking up, Jack's had gone down slightly. The boy eagerly got on his knees, tenderly held the shaft and sucked the large spongy head into his mouth. In seconds the large cock was fully hard again and pulsing against his tongue.

"Oh, yeah Parker! That's just perfect! Suck my cock!" Jack moaned, looking at the big mirrors on the wall: the boy kneeling before him and swallowing his hard manhood. He put his hand on the back of Parker's head and guided him to suck more.

Parker gripped his teacher's marble-hard ass and managed to get a few more inches of cock in his mouth. Spit was drooling out from his lips as he struggled to bob up and down on the fat shaft.

Then Jack guided him off, his cock slipping out of the boy's mouth with a slurping noise. "That's great. Now I want you to get on your hands and knees for me, facing that way."

"Are you going to… fuck me?" Parker looked up at him with those brown eyes. _I bet he is. This is kinda scary, but he's so freakin' hot, and, well, I think I want him to be my first time, even if he really seems huge!_

"I'm going to make love to you, Parker! But yes I'm going to put my cock in your butt. It will hurt a little at first, but I promise, soon it will feel great. Trust your teacher." Jack smiled at him.

"Okay…" Parker did as he was told, presenting his perky little boy-butt towards Jack. He was shaking a little, but whether it was from excitement or nervousness or fear…

 _God, he's so cute and perfect! His ass is going to be heaven._ Jack grabbed the lube, knelt down, and rubbed some on the boy's little quivering anus. He could feel Parker trembling, and he felt a little guilty, but even more excited. _Parker is young, but he's very sexual, he'll love it once he has a taste of it._ Then he slicked up his cock and scooted behind the slender boy. "Here goes, now try to relax, even push out, okay?"

"Okay." Parker said in a small voice, lowering his head. He had to admit that in some way, he wanted Jack to love him like a man loved a woman, to put his big hard cock inside him…

Jack held Parker's hip in one hand and aimed his big cock head with the other. He leaned forward and pushed.

"Owww!" Parker yelled, but Jack kept pushing… and the head popped through the boy's anal ring. Parker was hyperventilating.

"Relax buddy, your ass is so tight…" Jack mumbled, even as he pushed his thick steely cock further into the boy's sweet rectum. _Oh god, does he feel good._ Jack looked down at the shaft of his thick cock sticking between the boy's small brown cheeks and almost came. Now that his cock was in, he held Parker's other hip, and began slow in and out motions. He pushed more cock in each time.

"Jack, it really hurts!" Parker whined.

"Shhh, it will start to feel better." Jack kept thrusting, and then after several slow motions in and out, his flat stomach was against the boy's ass. He was all the way in. His cock was throbbing in the tight boy's sheath.

"Ohhh!" Parker made another sound, and this time it was more of a moan.

Jack smiled to himself. He'd hit the boy's prostate again. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Parker sniveled.

Jack held the boy's hips, moving him slowly back and forth on his cock. He could feel Parker shake each time all seven inches were inside him. Every time he got close to cumming he'd pause, leaving his cock deep inside the boy's tight ass. He varied his speed and rhythm, and soon he was feeling Parker pushing back on him, wanting it. The boy was moaning almost continuously now. _Time for a change of position._ He pulled himself out.

"What…?" Parker whined, looking over his shoulder.

"Time for a little shift. I want to see your face." Jack smiled. He laid back on the mat. "Come on over and sit on my lap, and ride my cock.

Parker blushed, but he did as he was told, straddling Jack facing him. His young dick was hard and sticking up, the head moist with precum. The boy lowered himself slowly onto Jack's thick cock, moaning as the head pushed his little muscle open again.

"That's it, buddy, just ease down…" Jack caressed the slim young guy's smooth flanks as Parker settled down onto his lap. He felt the boy shudder, though whether it was from pleasure or reaction to the big intrusion into him, it was hard to tell.

Parker's eyes rolled up, his pouty mouth hung open, and then as his little ass settled on Jack's lap, he gasped, and his steel-hard boy-cock bobbed upward, wagging in the air. _Oh god, oh god! Wow it feels so good now._

"Yeah, perfect!" Jack said softly, as he cupped Parker's chest. "Now ride your sensei! Take my cock up that hot little butt."

Parker smirked even as he began to ease up and down, shuddering from the pleasure of Jack's big thick meat stretching his young ass. He liked that now he could control the pace, and as he leaned back, Jack's big mushroom cock head really rubbed against that spot inside him that felt so good and made his dick jump.

Jack braced his head on a rolled mat so he could more easily watch the cute boy impaling himself on his cock.

Parker grabbed on to Jack's bulging pecs, gripping them for dear life as he rode faster on his teacher's impalement, that long fat cock thrusting up into him again and again as his little bum bounced back down on it. Parker was going crazy, Jack's big thing up inside him felt so good now! It kind of burned but also felt great, so raw and sweaty and sexy like things he barely imagined. He was going up and down so fast, every time he bottomed out on Jack's pole, his own hard young cock would _thwack_ against Jack's hard stomach and leak precum.

At the same time, Jack was incredibly turned on watching this hot young boy riding on his cock, and clearly enjoying fucking himself on the sensei's rod. He resisted the temptation to buck up too much, fearing he might hurt the smaller youth. Jack caressed Parker's smooth toned chest, and ran one hand up to his neck and the boy's face. As he slid his thumb over Parker's lips, the boy drew it into his mouth, sucking on it. _Parker is such a hot little horn-dog!_

Parker whimpered around Jack's thumb, slowing his motions slightly as he felt his orgasm building. _Oh gosh, Jack's so freakin' big! I feel like his cock is poking my stomach! But it feels so awesome sliding up and down in my butt, rubbing my prostate-thingy._ "Ohhhh, Jack, I am gonna cum!" Parker hollered. He leaned back, grabbed tight on to Jack's muscled thighs, and rocked forward and backward, keeping Jack's huge cock all the way inside him.

"Do it baby! Shoot that sweet cum on me. I'm getting close too." Jack clasped Parker's cock in his hand and gently stroked it as the boy's movements sped up and got more erratic. He cupped one of the boy's pecs with his other hand, groping him firmly.

Parker whined and whimpered as he rocked faster on Jack's lap, making the teacher's cock piston in and out of his abused little ass. "Oh gosh oh, gosh!" He wailed, his cock swelling and ass clenching as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. A volley of thin cum spurt out of his cock as Jack pumped it, the juice splattering over the hunky sensei's chest.

Jack then grabbed Parker's hips and thrust hard up into the boy, the ass squeezing his cock sending him over. "Oh yeah, your ass feels so great, gonna fill you up…" Jack's cock swelled as he shot a load up inside little Parker, filling his ass with warm cum.

After they cooled down and showered again, Parker said goodbye to his teacher. "My family is going to be here all week, maybe I could schedule another lesson?" Parker asked haltingly. He didn't know why, after all he and Jack had just done, he suddenly felt shy, but he was a little scared that maybe their experience was just a 'thing' for Jack.

"I'd be happy to give you another lesson, on the house." Jack winked at him.

* * *

 **Jerry's Usual Private Lesson**

Jack's next student, his friend Jerry Martinez, was several minutes late as usual. He came sidling into the dojo wearing a t-shirt, baggy pants and flip-flops. "What up, Jack?" He asked with his usual smirk. Jerry was a couple inches shorter than Jack, and more lean, with black wavy hair.

"Okay man, you're late. Go get changed." Jack tried to sound stern.

"Or…" Jerry smiled, "We could spar nude like we did last time; that was fun."

"If I remember, we didn't get much sparring done." Jack could not help smiling back.

"I know, but I am kind of in 'Jack withdrawal,' if you know what I mean." Jerry winked and pointedly stared at Jack's crotch.

"As if you ever withdraw!" Jack said with a little laugh, even as he was tearing off his tunic, revealing his big muscled chest to Jerry.

"Now we're talking." Jerry grinned, then pulled off his t-shirt and dropped his pants, leaving him in just a pair of blue boxer briefs. Jerry had a very tight lean torso with amazing washboard abs. And lower down, his briefs were showing a huge bulge.

Jack dropped his pants and yanked down his Under-armor briefs, his seven-inch cock already semi-hard.

"Somebody's eager to get some of 'The Jerry'!" The Latino boy grinned and dropped his briefs. A massive uncut cock, nearly eight inches long and not yet fully hard, flopped out as he kicked away his underwear. Jerry's big balls hung lower than Jack's tight sack, swinging between his hairy legs.

"Okay, let's get in a little sparring before we get too distracted." Jack tried not to stare at his friend's cock, which was growing longer and starting to rise. His own thick seven inches was already standing up and throbbing.

"You're the sensei!" Jerry giggled, even as he twisted his narrow hips back and forth, making his cock swing like a big brown flesh pendulum.

The boys actually managed to practice for about fifteen minutes, but the time tangled on the floor, rutting their hard cocks together, seemed to last longer with each lesson. When Jerry grabbed Jack's steel-hard shaft and squeezed it, making his friend groan in pleasure, that was the end of the lesson.

"Dude I may have some length on you, but yours is still thicker, and you got the nice juicy mushroom head." Jerry marveled as he stroked Jack gently.

Jack wrapped his hand around Jerry's cock and moved it up and down, easing the foreskin on and off the conical glans. "Just as well, I think if your head was bigger it would rip me apart."

Jerry sighed from the pleasure of Jack feeling his cock. "Aw, dude you love it, almost as much as I love that tight black-belt ass of yours." He cupped one of Jack's bulging pecs with his free hand and kneaded the smooth flesh, then leaned down and began to lick and suck on one of the sensei's big round nipples.

"Oh yeah Jerry! Keep that up!" Jack moaned. He wrapped both hands around Jerry's long cock, feeling the precum already leaking from the tip as he pumped the slightly upward-curving shaft.

"Jack, you're so freakin' sexy!" Jerry muttered between sucks on the hunky teacher's nipples. "Your body is so damn amazing." He roughly groped his friend's beefy pecs like they were breasts.

"Show me how much you like it." Jack muttered, putting a hand on Jerry's head and guiding him down to his leaking cock.

The Latino grinned up at his friend as he slid down and wrapped his hand around the thick base of Jack's throbbing cock. "You got it, baby." Then he lapped along the underside of the shaft, licking it like a warm pink ice cream. Then he swirled his tongue around the big flared head, licking up the trail of precum leaking from the slit.

"Fuck yesss… suck my cock!" Jack moaned, writhing on the floor, spreading his smooth muscular legs apart.

But Jerry kept teasing his friend a little longer, flicking his tongue along the shaft, then working down to lick and suck on Jack's big balls in their tight smooth sack. He ran a finger down to the sensitive spot behind Jack's balls, then slipped it further back between his muscled glutes to gently rub the hunky sensei's tender little sphincter. As a new glob of precum oozed out, Jerry aimed the stiff rod up and finally wrapped his lips around the swollen head and slithered his agile tongue over the sensitive skin.

Jack whimpered and shook all over as Jerry engulfed his glans, then proceeded to suck and stroke the sexy sensei while teasing his anus with a fingertip.

After a few minutes of sucking and licking, Jerry pulled off with a wet slurp, and leered up at his friend. "How do you want me to fuck you this week, my teacher?"

"On my back, on the bench." Jack said without hesitation. "But first, eat me," he demanded, even as he rolled onto his elbows and knees, sticking his muscular ass up in the air.

"You got it buddy." Jerry spread Jack's round glutes and dove in, probing the other teen's pink little pucker with his long tongue. He flicked the tip over the hole, then laved the hairless crack.

"Fuck Jerry! I love your tongue up there! Lick my ass, dude!" Jack's voice went up almost to a whine.

Jerry wormed his tongue-tip into Jack's little pucker while kneading his round muscled butt, turned on by his butch friend's moaning and whimpering. _I think Jack likes getting rimmed even more than being sucked!_ After a few minutes of licking, Jerry wet his finger and probed it slowly into Jack's twitching hole.

"Ohh, fuck yes!" Jack groaned as Jerry's finger moved in and out, relaxing his anal ring.

"You like your hot little ass played with, don't you, Jack?" Jerry asked teasingly, and for emphasis he smacked Jack's ass lightly with an open palm.

The teacher jumped a little, then let his head hang down, his mop of hair hiding his face. "Yes. Yes I do." He whispered, as if he was ashamed.

"I can't hear you, Jack!" Jerry spanked him harder.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Please fuck me, Jerry!" Jack hollered.

"That's better! Let's go then." Jerry and Jack got up off the mat, Jack spread a big towel on the wooden bench and laid down on his back while Jerry got the lube.

Jack raised his strong beefy legs and pulled them up to his sides, spreading and exposing his pink anal button. He looked up expectantly at his friend.

Jerry coated his long heavy cock with lube, straddled the bench, then slid a slick finger up into Jack. He found his friend's prostate and raked his fingertip over it, making the sensei shudder. He added a finger, opening Jack up a little more and working in to the last knuckle.

Jack's big feet twitched in the air and his toes wriggled as Jerry prepped his ass for the main event. He held his legs behind the knees, and his cock pulsed on its own, leaking precum onto his hard abs.

"Ready for my cock, Jack?" Jerry grinned, gripping his pole at the base and rubbing the slick head up and down Jack's ass-crack.

"Fuck yes, Jer; put that thing in me!" Jack begged, pulling his legs up higher.

Jerry eased back his foreskin and edged forward, pushing his narrow cock-head against Jack's winking hole. "Fuck yeah, dude!" He said as his cock entered and the ass grabbed onto his shaft.

Jack hissed as the firm pole worked deeper into him and Jerry started to pump more of his eight inches inside Jack's ass.

Jerry grabbed Jack's calves and pushed his legs back, then rocked forward, pushing his cock all the way into his studly teacher. They both groaned. "Fuck you are as tight as ever, my big hunky muchacho…" He began fucking Jack in long strokes, watching his cock force its way into Jack's spasming ass again and again.

"Fuck!" moaned Jack, grabbing the bench under him with one hand and wrapping the other around his needy leaking cock.

"Tell me how much you like my cock, Jack! Tell me how much you like my big cock pounding that hot tight sensei ass of yours." Jerry demanded as he pumped his huge eight inches of Latino cock up inside Jack's hungry ass.

"Oh, yeah, Jerry, fuck me with that big Latino cock! God I love your cock." Jack moaned.

"Not as much as I love your tight ass, bro!" Jerry started slamming Jack so hard that the teacher's body moved with each thrust, making his big pecs jiggle a little.

They both enjoyed this role reversal, where Jack the much stronger and more experienced sensei submitted his ass to smaller, slender, goofy Jerry. Jack had not bottomed for anyone but Jerry, though he did have a secret desire to let Milton top him someday…

Jerry on the other hand still told himself that he liked girls, and fucking Jack was just 'guys having fun.' But he loved his hunky friend's hard smooth body, and sucking that thick cock. And Jack's muscled clenching ass was tighter and hotter than any girl's pussy he had yet had. "Oh, fuck Jack, I'm getting close! Your ass is so good!"

"I'm close too!" Jack said through clenched teeth and he pumped his cock faster. Both boys were panting and sweating from the exertion. "Cumming!" A ribbon of thick juice fired out of his cock, splashing across his chest and abs.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jerry felt his buddy's ass tighten and thrust in deep. He shuddered as his climax came, and his cock spewed a huge load deep inside his teacher. "Damn!" He ran his fingers through Jack's cum, then licked them off with a knowing smile.

* * *

 _Next, Chase from_ _ **Lab Rats**_ _visits, and Rudy and Sam… ?_


	3. Chapter 3 Rudy and Sam

**Rudy & Sam**

Jack came out of the shower, dried himself and pulled on some sweatpants. Then he heard noises from Rudy's office…

As he approached the office, Jack thought he could hear soft voices. One was Rudy, half whispering something, while the other was high-pitched and sounded almost like whimpering. Jack peeked in. Laid out on Rudy's desk in the office was slender little Sam, Rudy's adopted son, who was 8 or 9 years old. Sam was completely naked, on his back with his legs spread apart and in the air. Between his slim, hairless legs, wearing only his karate tunic hanging open, was Rudy. He was thrusting against Sam. Rudy was fucking his cock into Sam! Rudy's dick was between five and six inches and not that thick, but still it was a big dick for a little boy to take.

"Oh god Sam, your little ass is so tight! You are such a good boy!" Rudy groaned. He groped the boy's skinny chest. "I am so glad I adopted you!"

"Uncle Rudy! Your dick is too big inside me, it hurts!" Sam whimpered. Despite his protests, Sam's small penis was hard and sticking up, whacking against his flat hairless tummy. His cute circumcised dick was maybe three inches and slender.

"Doesn't my cock make you feel good, Sam?" Rudy panted as he shoved his dick into the boy's little ass again and again. He groped the boy's small hard penis. "I think you like it."

"It hurts… like it is stretching me out inside, but it hits something that feels good." Sam admitted.

The Dojo owner gripped the boy's narrow hips and thrust brutally against his little bum, fucking him hard and deep, and Jack could see that Rudy's cock was bare going in the boy.

Jack had to blink a couple of times, but there it was: Rudy was ramming his adult cock into little Sam's young smooth ass. _Sam is only a kid, like nine!_ But Sam's little slim dick was hard and waving in the air as the boy was shaking back and forth on the desk, moved by the force of Rudy's thrusts. _I wonder if they have done this before._ Jack realized that he was getting hard watching the pair. He eased the door open, and Rudy saw the movement.

"Come on in, Jack; want to join us?" Rudy grinned lecherously. He paused in his thrusts, pulling his hard bare cock out of Sam's little boy ass. His cock slapped up against his stomach, hard and wet. He slipped off his tunic so he was totally nude. His small smooth body was not as muscular as Jack's, but it was defined.

"Rudy, what's going on here? What are you doing to Sam?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm fucking his boy ass; what does it look like?" Rudy grinned. "Why don't you strip and join us?" Rudy leaned in and guided his cock back into Sam's tiny ass. "Oh fuck, yeah Sam!" He moaned as he slid in to his balls.

"H-hi Jack." Naked little Sam whimpered, then gasped as Rudy entered him again. He was breathing hard, and looked understandably embarrassed, considering his position. "Could I see you naked?"

 _Oh what the fuck._ Jack, overcome with lust, dropped his sweat pants, exposing his hard thick seven inches, and he walked over to the side of the desk where little Sam's head was. "Want to suck on my dick, buddy?" He asked softly. He ran his hand lightly over the little boy's smooth skin, fondling his small nipples, then combed through the boy's soft hair. _Why am I doing this?_ _Parker was bad enough, he was almost a teen and was able to cum. Sam is younger and smaller. But he is so cute. His skin is so soft._

Sam smiled nervously, but grasped Jack's thick cock at the root and guided it to his mouth. "Sure, Jack; wow your dick is big."

Jack sighed as Sam licked then suckled on the head of his hard cock. He slid his hand over the boy's chest.

Rudy resumed his fucking of the boy, but slower now, staring at his hunky student getting into playing with Sam. "Jack, that's a real nice big cock you got there! Sam is so tight, and his little ass feels amazing! I bet you'd love it."

Jack watched Rudy's cock piston into the boy's small bum again and again. "Yeah looks really great." He moved his hand down to Sam's small, bald, erect penis and balls and gently fondled the boy. _God, his tongue feels nice, and his little mouth looks so hot sucking my big cock-head. He's obviously done this before, at least with Rudy._

"Oh that feels nice." Sam cooed in between sucks on Jack's swollen cock-head. "You are so hot, Jack! Would you fuck me?"

"Yeah, Jack, you gotta try Sam's ass, it is amazing. I'd love to watch you fuck his boy pussy." Rudy eased his glistening wet cock out and stepped back, inviting Jack to fuck the boy.

Jack could not resist. _Oh god, I have to have him! and with Rudy watching us, this is so wild!_ He moved between Sam's legs, and eased his cock into Sam's little hole. It was so tight even after Rudy had plowed him…

"Oh, god, Jack!" Sam gasped as Jack's mushroom cock-head passed his anal ring. His little cock jumped.

Rudy watched and edged himself. "Oh fuck yeah, Jack, give Sam your big fat stud cock!"

Even though the boy had been opened by Rudy's smaller cock, Jack's much thicker and longer cock was a whole new stretch for Sam. "Ohhh, fuck Sam, your ass is so hot!" Jack moaned as he got the head and in inch or so in.

Sam cried out as Jack went deeper. His little hairless dick jumped and slapped against his smooth tummy. "Your cock is so big!" He shook all over, apparently having a dry orgasm.

"Fuck! Sam, I love your cute ass!" Jack moaned, overcome by a lust he didn't understand. He thrust his bare thick seven-inch cock further into the small helpless boy, loving the warm tightness of his spasming rectum. He groped Sam's small chest as he pistoned his cock inside him again and again. "Oh fuck Sam, your ass feels so good!" Jack raised one of Sam's slender legs up on his shoulder so he could fuck into the small boy's ass even deeper.

Sam whimpered, but he did not protest… exactly. "Oh gosh, Jack your huge cock is stretching my butt so much, but it also feels kind of good inside me."

"Yeah, fuck him, Jack! Fuck my little boy with that big fat cock!" Rudy pinched one of his own nipples and jacked faster.

Jack felt guilty but he loved the feeling of the boy's tight rectum, and his heavy balls smacking against Sam's pert little preteen ass. He slowed down slightly, massaging the boy's throbbing tiny dick, while still plunging his fat cock deep into the boy's abused pussy. "You like watching me fuck him, don't you, Rudy? You wanted to see me fuck him with my bigger cock?" He asked in a low voice.

"Fuck yes, Jack! You are so hot! And I knew Sam had a crush on you!"

Jack gently fondled Sam's little hard boy cock as he fucked him deep. Sam's boy pussy was even tighter than Parker's. "Sam, your ass feels so good! Who else has been inside you besides Rudy?"

"M-Milton a couple of times." Sam stuttered between Jack's thrusts. "He caught me and Rudy doing it like you did. He's nice, but your cock is much bigger than Milton's. He also likes to suck on my dick a lot." Sam smiled shyly.

"Oh, wow!" Jack almost came just from the image of cute skinny nerdy Milton fucking Sam. And coming back for more! "That's great, Sam. Milton is nice. And I'd like to suck on your cute dick too."

"Oh gosh I am getting the good feeling again!" Sam whimpered. His little cock swelled and throbbed, and his ass tightened around Jack's cock.

"Oh fuck, Sam, your ass feels so good! I can feel you squeezing my cock!" Jack panted, thrusting his big seven-inch shaft deep into the small boy's rectum.

Sam whimpered, but his little cock remained hard as Jack hammered the boy, his balls slapping against Sam's small butt.

"That's it, Jack, fuck his boy ass!" Rudy encouraged. He got behind taller Jack, caressed his pecs.

"Oh yes! You feel good inside me Jack! Make me have the sexy feeling again!" Sam cried out.

Jack held the little boy's small hips and fucked him hard, feeling Sam's rectum massage his thick cock with every thrust. _Oh god his ass feels amazing; I am going to cum again!_

Then Jack felt Rudy aiming his cock between his ass cheeks. "Dude!"

"Oh yeah Jack I need to fuck your hot ass…" Rudy moaned as he pushed his bare cock up into Jack's muscular ass and fucked his young student.

"Fuck, Rudy!" Jack shouted as the thrust deep into Sam and felt his balls rising. "I'm cumming!"

"Oh gawd!" Sam hollered as he felt Jack's long fat cock swell even bigger and spurt gobs of cum inside his little butt. He shook violently as he had his biggest dry orgasm yet. Jack's cum oozed out around Sam's small boy-hole as the boys shared an intense orgasm.

"Oh fuck Jack your ass is so hot!" Rudy shouted, fucking madly into his star student's muscular ass. "I'm cumming too!"

As the guys were panting and catching their breath, two new guys appeared at the office door.

"Can we join the party?" It was Moises Arias, little 'Rico' from Hanna Montana, and behind him, teen hottie and martial artist from Lab Rats Elite Force and Nick's 'Supah Ninjahs and (and friend in real life of Leo Howard and Billy Unger) Ryan Potter.

* * *

Who do you want to see paired up next? Please review or send me a message!


	4. Chapter 4, a flashback

**Jack's Day at the Dojo, Part 4**

 _Warning! This story is pure fantasy Disney character_ _ **gay**_ _smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._

* * *

 **Author's note: thanks for all your support! Please keep reviewing; we authors love reviews.**

 ** _A flashback to a couple of weeks ago, when Milton encounters Rudy and Sam…_**

* * *

One evening, Milton realized that he had left a textbook for school in his locker at the dojo, so he returned to get it so he could do his homework. He found the place unlocked, but the sparring area was empty. Then he heard Rudy's voice coming from his office. Milton was about to call out, but something in the sound of their sensei's voice made him hesitate. He walked quietly over to the office. The door was ajar and just the desk light was on. As he got closer, he heard wet slurping sounds in addition to Rudy's low voice. Milton peeked in, and saw a shocking scene of two naked bodies.

Rudy was sitting on his small sofa, naked, with his muscular legs spread open. And someone was kneeling in between his legs, his head bobbing up and down on the sensei's crotch, clearly giving Rudy a blow job. The other person was also naked, smaller even than Rudy, and very slim.

 _Oh my god! It's Rudy's little adopted nephew, Sam!_ Milton gasped in shock, but at the same time he realized that his own teen dick was quickly rising in excitement at this wild scene.

Little Sam was sucking enthusiastically on Rudy's hard cock, slurping on his adopted uncle's shaft, while also fondling his heavy hanging balls. Milton had a pretty good angled view of the pair, and he could see that Sam's small young cock was also erect, sticking up from his smooth crotch. He could now hear what Rudy was saying…

"Oh fuck yeah, Sam you got such a hot little mouth! Suck my big cock! Make Uncle Rudy cum in your mouth, then I'm gonna fuck that tight boy ass. If you are good, I'll get you off too!"

Sam paused in his sucking. "I love your big dick, Uncle Rudy!" Then he went back to work, sucking and licking Rudy's member while holding the base to keep his uncle's cock at a good angle.

Rudy put his hand on the back of Sam's head, guiding the small slender boy as he slurped up and down on his cut cock. "That's it, buddy! You are doing great…"

Milton was surprised to discover that Rudy was apparently gay, but much more shocking, that he was having sex with his little nine-year-old adopted nephew! Though Rudy did not appear to be forcing Sam to suck his dick, he was in a position to dominate the boy and make Sam do what he wanted. Milton also had to smirk at Rudy saying his cock was big. It was maybe five to five and a half inches, same as Milton's. He was nowhere as big as Jack's thick seven-inch monster cock, or Jerry's long Latino pole. Milton realized that his own dick was now rock hard, and he was having fantasies of joining Rudy and Sam. Of Sam sucking him… _I would also love to suck on Sam's cute little dick! I wouldn't mind messing around with Rudy too._

Then Rudy suddenly looked up and saw Milton watching them. "Look, Sam! It's Milton, spying on us! Hi Milton, want to join in?" Rudy said in a louder voice.

Sam pulled off of Rudy's cock and looked over. "Oh, hi Milton." He said sheepishly. There was none of the cocky attitude that Sam had shown Milton before.

Milton, as if pulled by a force beyond his control, opened the door, walked in and locked the door behind him. "Ohh, um hi guys!" He said in a very nervous reedy voice, trying to sound like this was cool. "What's going on?"

"Well, Milton, you are a smart guy. I give you one guess." Rudy leered. His gaze travelled down to Milton's baggy shorts, which were showing an obvious tent.

"Looks like you guys are… messing around." Milton said in a hoarse whisper.

"Close enough!" Rudy grinned. "So Milton, why don't you strip down and show off for Sam, and 'mess around' with us?"

Milton felt himself shaking, between nervous and excited. It was like the first time when Jack seduced him! But now his sensei wanted him to get naked and join in sex with Rudy's young nephew. And Milton could not deny it: Sam was very cute, so smooth and skinny, with his mop of brown hair, his smile, and his adorable small smooth dick.

Milton could not resist, seeing his hot sensei and cute young Sam naked and hard. He dropped his pack and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his pale skinny torso. Then he slipped out of his sneakers and eased his baggy shorts down. His 5" cut cock sprang up against his smooth flat belly, just a very small bush of ginger hairs curled above his hard dick. He walked to the sofa and joined the other guys, standing next to them.

"Nice, Milton!" Rudy grinned. "Sam, why don't you suck on Milton's nice teenage cock for him?"

Sam smiled shyly at his friend. "Is it okay?" he asked, even as he reached out and wrapped his small hand around the high-schooler's hardon.

"Oh, gosh! That feels nice!" Milton gasped as Sam fondled his cock and small, tight balls. "Yes, as long as you want to, Sam."

"Rudy has taught me that this playing around is okay with friends. I'd like to make you feel good."

"Well then, okay!" Milton said, his voice going hoarse, as Sam maneuvered his skinny hips closer.

Milton groaned as the boy took his hard cock into his mouth. There was something extra-exciting about it being such a young boy as Sam. Something… forbidden. "Oh yeah, buddy that feels great!" He whispered.

Rudy grinned and stroked his cock. "That's it kiddo, suck Milton like you do me! Aw man that looks so hot!"

Despite being young, Sam had skills. He sucked most of Milton's five inch cock into his mouth, then pulled back to just encircling the head with his lips and flicking his tongue along the underside. He clasped Milton's tight balls and gently kneaded him as he sucked hungrily on the pale skinny nerd's throbbing cock. Sam seemed to really like sucking on Milton.

"Oh, gosh, Sam! Your mouth feels amazing!" Milton whispered. This went on for a few minutes, until Milton felt himself getting close. He gently pulled Sam off his cock. "You are doing awesome, but can I suck you now?"

Sam beamed. "I would love that!" He stood up, his cute slender three-inch penis bobbing.

Milton looked over at Rudy, who was still sitting on the couch, edging his cock.

"Go for it, Milton! I'd love to watch you suck my little nephew." Rudy encouraged.

Milton knelt and gently fondled the skinny nine-year-old boy's hard little dick. He felt Sam tremble. Then he leaned in and licked the tender glans, loving the taste and smell of the prepubescent boy.

"Oh gosh Milton! That feels awesome!" Sam cried out as his body spasmed a little.

Encouraged, Milton enveloped the small glans between his lips and sucked, while running his tongue along the underside. _This is so wild! Sam's small dick is so cute, and sucking on him is different than Jack's big cock._ He gently gripped the boy's small perky butt and held on as he bobbed up and down on Sam's penis.

After another couple of minutes, Sam gasped and shook all over. "Oh gosh, oh gosh! I am having the feeling again!"

Milton pulled off the boy and tickled his little ball-sack bulge. He smiled up at Sam. "Feel good?"

"Oh yeah! Milton you suck really good!" Sam grinned. His little dick was still hard.

"Milton, have you ever fucked another guy?" Rudy asked casually, still edging himself.

"N-no…" Milton answered hesitantly. _Of course, Jack's fucked me many times now._

"It's the most incredible feeling, your cock in another guy's tight warm ass. Especially a young boy like Sam."

"You've fucked Sam?" Milton looked over at the boy, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yes, several times now. His little boy-pussy is still so hot and tight." Rudy tickled the end of his own penis while looking back and forth between Sam and Milton. "Would you like to fuck him, Milton?"

"Oh, gosh! I would love to—if it's okay with you, Sam."

The boy nodded. "I'd like you to fuck me, Milton." As he spoke, Sam laid back on Rudy's desk. Then he grabbed his skinny legs behind the knees and raised them up, spread wide, exposing his little pink puckered anus. "This is how Rudy likes to do me."

"Oh, wow." Milton gasped.

"Go ahead, Milton, lick Sam's boy ass; get him ready for your cock." Rudy leered. Clearly, he liked watching.

Milton held Sam's smooth legs, leaned down, and licked his small, turgid cock again. Then, as Sam moaned, he moved down and laved his tongue over the small wrinkled bulge of the boy's balls, which of course had not yet dropped. Then, trembling with nerves, he moved lower, finally licking Sam's quivering hole. He groped the boy's little dick as he probed Sam's anus, pressing the rosebud open with the tip of his tongue.

Sam shook all over and moaned. "Oh, gosh, that feels so good!"

"Yeah, Milton, eat his ass!" Rudy egged his student on. "I have some lube here; time to prep Sam for that nice hard cock of yours." He moved to a chair next to the table to get a good view, and put a bottle next to Sam's ass on the table.

Milton stood up. "What do I do?"

"Put some lube on your fingers, spread it on Sam's hole, then work it up inside him. He'll be real tight at first, but then his ass-ring will relax some.

Milton did as instructed, and eased a finger into Sam. It did feel tight, and he couldn't imagine how little Sam could take Rudy's adult cock inside this tight rectum. Then as he moved his finger in deeper, he felt the boy's ass spasm.

"Ohhhh Milton!" Sam whined, then raised his legs higher. "Keep going please!"

Milton kept at it, and he worked two fingers in, he felt a hand around his hard penis, lubing his erection.

"Hmmm, you got a nice cock there, Milton!" Rudy said, stroking the skinny boy's teen dick. "I can't wait to watch you fuck my nephew!"

Milton shivered as his sensei groped him. _I had no idea that Rudy was such a sex-hungry guy, and so perverted, fucking his adopted nephew! But here I am about to fuck Sam too, and it's exciting… even more exciting than being with Jack!_

Then Sam said, "Fuck me now, Milton, please! I want you inside me!"

"Sh-should I wear a condom?"

"Naw, I am sure you are clean, Milton! And Sam has only been fucked by me so far." Rudy assured him.

"Okay." Milton was secretly happy that he didn't have to deal with a rubber; it would reduce the feeling of sliding in Sam's cute little ass. He aimed the head of his cock at Sam's wet pucker, still not quite believing that he was about to fuck a nine-year-old boy. "Here goes…" He rocked his hips forward, and his steel-hard cock pushed in, forcing open Sam's tiny little sphincter. The anal ring clamped on his shaft just behind the head.

"Ohh gosh!" Sam gasped as Milton entered his most private hole. He shuddered and his small cock jumped.

"Oh, god, Sam! Your ass is like heaven!" Milton exclaimed, as he pushed his cock deeper in the small skinny kid. He looked down, amazed at how Sam's tiny ass expanded to accept his cock. Milton felt the boy's warm rectum grip his cock as he moved in and out. "Gosh, Sam, your butt feels so good!" Milton moaned as he thrust his hard penis deeper into Sam's small tight ass.

"Oh yeah Milton! Your big dick feels so big!" Sam shook as Milton pushed his cock all the way in the boy.

Rudy moaned. "Oh fuck yeah, Milton! That looks so hot! Balls deep!"

"God, I have never been with anyone as young as you, Sam! Your ass feels so nice!" Milton caressed the boy's smooth, heaving chest, his belly, then down to his hairless hard cock. He gently stroked the small, steel-hard boy-dick. Then he thrust his cock all the way into the boy again, a little harder this time. _Oh god, I can feel his rectum wrapped around my dick inside him! His muscles inside squeezing me!_

"I love your cock in my ass, Milton! Fuck me!" Sam cried out as Milton pumped into him full-length. "Oh, gawd, I am having the sexy feeling again!" Sam wailed, then shook all over. His ass gripped Milton's cock like a vise and his little cock swelled.

The nerd boy looked over at Rudy, but the Sensei just grinned.

"He's having a dry orgasm from your cock hitting his little prostate. He can have them over and over. Keep fucking him, Milton!"

When Milton looked back at the boy, he was grinning foolishly. "Yeah, Milton, that felt awesome! Keep fucking me!"

Milton slowly pistoned his bare cock into the boy's tiny bright pink ass again and again. _I never thought I would be fucking a little boy like Sam, but it's so exciting and intense, and he is so cute._

"Oh yeah Milton! Fuck my cute nephew!" Rudy was getting off on watching the tall skinny nerd pushing his bare cock into Sam's sweet little boy ass. He stroked his lubed cock slowly. _I wonder if Sam could take Jack's cock? I'm pretty sure he is bigger than me or Milton, and he is sexy as hell._

Sam shook again with a dry orgasm, his legs flailing. His little cock swelled and bobbed as Milton thrust into his hot sheath.

Milton wanted this feeling to last, but he felt himself getting close, and before he knew it, he knew his orgasm was building… "I'm cumming Sam!" Milton groaned.

Please cum in me!" Sam whined, as he started jacking his little dick frantically.

Milton grabbed Sam's hips and pounded him hard and fast, watching his cock slide in and out of the boy's raw ass." Oh yeah! Here it comes!" He thrust in deep and his cock swelled, spewing semen into the little boy's rectum. "Oh, gosh!" He shook all over from the intensity of his orgasm, making a few more short thrusts deep in Sam to enhance his feeling.

At the same time, Sam was having another dry orgasm, his ass tightening around Milton's cock as he shook like he was having a seizure.

Milton was just coming down from his orgasmic high when he sensed Rudy moving up close to him.

"Milton, can I fuck you?" Rudy grinned and felt up his student's skinny ass.

"Gosh, Rudy, I dunno!" Milton was feeling kind of strange and wanted to go home.

"C'mon! You can just lie on the table like Sam and let me plow your cute little butt. Sam can get over you and suck you at the same time!"

"Well…" Milton felt Sam's ass clamp on his cock, which was returning to full hardness, still in the boy's spasming rectum.

"Come on! I let you fuck my nephew!"

"Well, ok." Milton smiled ruefully. _My ass does feel kind of itchy; Jack hasn't fucked me in almost a week!_ He gently eased his cock out of Sam and helped him to his feet.

Milton lay down on his back on the desk and Sam clambered on top of him so they could sixty-nine.

Meanwhile, Rudy poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed Milton's hairless pink anus, as Sam guided the skinny nerd's cock into his mouth.

"Oh yeah that's the ticket! Play with my butt, Rudy!" Milton purred as Rudy eased a finger inside him and Sam sucked on his cock-head.

"Yeah you're nice and tight Milton! But you're not a virgin, are you? Rudy cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"N-no…" Milton stammered.

"Who's had their cock in your cute little tushy; anyone we know?" Rudy punctuated his question by running his fingertip over Milton's prostate.

"Oh, god! Jack! It was Jack!" He whimpered.

"Well, well, well!" Rudy grinned. "Studly straight-arrow Jack Brewer has been fucking your hot little nerd ass? That really turns me on!" He raised Milton's skinny pale legs onto his shoulders, guided his cock to the teen's twitching sphincter, and pushed.

"Oh, gawd!" Milton yelped as his sensei thrust balls-deep into his hole. His own cock jumped in Sam's mouth and leaked out some fresh precum.

"Fuck yeah, Milton! Your ass feels great!" Rudy pumped his bare cock roughly in and out of Milton's rectum. His big balls smacked against Milton's pale ass with every thrust.

"Oh Rudy!" Milton groaned. "Your cock feels good inside me too!" Milton saw Sam's little dick right above him, and guided the boy down so he could suck the adorable penis into his mouth again.

Sam moaned around Milton's cock, holding the base and eagerly sucking on the head while watching his uncle's cock piston into Milton's pink hole just below him. _It's kinda hot watching Rudy fuck another guy! But it was also really cool being fucked by Milton. I wonder if Jack's dick is even bigger? He's so handsome and sexy…_

Milton was overwhelmed by the feeling of Rudy's cock strafing his young prostate, and Sam's enthusiastically sucking on his dick. "I'm cumming again!" he groaned. His cock swelled and his ass clenched around Rudy's pumping cock, and he unloaded into Sam's sucking mouth.

"Oh yeah Milton, your pussy is milking my cock." Rudy slammed in, and fired several spurts of hot cum into the skinny nerd.

Milton felt Sam shaking again, and the boy's dick swelled in his mouth as Sam hungrily sucked and swallowed Milton's cum. _Wow, this is way better than studying!_

* * *

 _Sorry, Jack did not appear in this chapter; but I promise he will in the next one! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Foursome

**Jack's Day at the Dojo, Part 5**

 _Warning! This story is pure fantasy Disney character_ _ **gay**_ _smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply. I make no claim to know the orientation of the characters or actors._

 **Author's note: thanks for all your support! Please keep reviewing; we authors love reviews.**

 _Jack, Milton, Sam and Parker! Note that this is from season 3 of_ _ **Kickin' It**_ _when Sam was featured in several episodes. Parker is visiting from_ _ **Liv & Maddie**_ _. Both shows are available now on Netflix._

* * *

Parker Rooney walked into the dojo for his free follow-up lesson with hunky Jack Brewer, but even though he had hoped for a repeat of his sexy time with Jack, he was surprised at the scene before him.

Muscular black-belt Jack was already buck-naked and standing in the middle of the room. Kneeling in front of him on the mat was a skinny pale guy, also naked, and sucking on Jack's big thick cock. The other guy looked to be a teenager also, with ginger hair, mostly smooth body, and his dick was sticking up hard, maybe five inches or a little more. He was holding Jack's muscular ass-cheeks as he sucked greedily on the master's long thick penis.

"Oh, hey, Parker!" Jack smiled. "Hope you don't mind but I asked my friend Milton here, and another cute guy, Sam, to join us. We won't be doing the normal workout. You can go ahead and get undressed."

"Sounds good to me." Parker grinned. He dropped his bag and immediately started stripping.

Milton paused in his sucking and looked over his shoulder at the newcomer. "Wow Jack, you didn't say how cute and young Parker was!"

Parker blushed, even as he finished undressing. He pulled down his little spider-man briefs, and his four-inch cut cock popped out, already erect. He just had a few hairs above his thick young penis; his tight preteen balls were smooth.

"Oh yeah, Parker is a hot boy, with a cute body and a very sweet little ass." Jack leered.

Milton slid his hands up and down Jack's muscular thighs. "So I see. And his body is already very toned from karate." He whispered. "I can't wait to taste his sweet dick."

Jack smiled. "Parker, come on over. I think Milton likes you, and he is very good at sucking cock."

Parker walked slowly over to the older boys, his pre-teen four-inch penis bobbing with every step. "Hi guys!"

"H-hi, Parker!" Milton stuttered nervously. "I'm Milton, one of Jack's dojo friends. I'm sixteen." Milton tried not to stare at the naked boy's beautiful body, but failed. _Gosh Parker is cute! What a nice young body, and his boy-cock is perfect, smooth and kind of thick already, with a nice mushroom head. I guess I am a boy-lover, after being with Sam… and gosh I want this cute Parker!_

"Hi, Milton." Parker smiled at the pale older teenager kneeling right in front of him. He sensed a kindred nerd spirit, but he wanted to play it cool for now. Milton had a lean body, mostly smooth except for a red-brown bush, and a nice cock about five or six inches. He noticed that Milton was trying not to stare at his dick. "It's cool dude if you want to touch it." He grinned. "I like guys feeling my… cock." Parker giggled a little at the thrill of just saying the word 'cock.' But here he was about to have sex with two older teen boys, so what could be wilder than that?

"Oh wow, Parker, you are so cute! How old are you?" Milton asked as he gently fondled the boy's tender thick erection and tight hairless balls.

"I am twelve, almost thirteen!" Parker said proudly. "Oh, that feels good!" He shivered from the pleasure of the skinny nerdy guy feeling him up. "Yeah, I uh, skipped two grades and just started high school."

"Wow, that is awesome!" Milton grasped the base of Parker's cute four-inch cock, and felt up the boy's smooth chest. "You have a very nice athletic body already for just twelve years old. And your cock is perfect. I think it is beautiful. May…may I suck you?"

"Yes please!" Parker grinned.

Milton sank lower down on his haunches, guided Parker closer with a hand on his perky little butt, then leaned in and licked the slender preteen boy's throbbing cock. With his other hand, he gently clasped the young Rooney's snug young balls and fondled them.

"Ooooh, gosh yeah! That feels so awesome!" Parker groaned. His little dick jumped as Milton laved over it with his agile tongue. _Darn, this is incredible, I never thought older boys would want to suck on my dick like this._ He grinned up at Jack, who was smiling down at him and edging his own large prong.

Milton ran his hands up and down over Parker's slim legs and took the boy's penis in his mouth. He only had a little downy hair on his calves, but Parker already was developing some nice tone on his legs from soccer and karate. _I love his young cock, bigger than Sam's little cute dick but not too hard to suck like Jack's monster._ Milton came off Parker's hard boy cock with a slurp. "Oh wow, you are so sexy Parker! What a nice body you have already, and I love your beautiful… cock." Milton caressed the boy's legs and cute round butt. "Can you make semen yet?"

Parker smiled shyly. "Well, thanks! You kind of remind me of my older brother. And yeah, I just started making cum, not much yet."

"That's great, I bet your cum is real sweet. So, what have you and Jack done together?" Milton smiled as he wrapped his hand around Parker's pulsing young dick and kept fondling his little smooth balls. He licked the young boy's hard penis in between questions.

Parker blushed, since of course Jack was standing right there, watching them and stroking his monster cock. "Well, we sucked, and kissed… and Jack, um, fucked me." Parker ended with a whisper. He felt himself blushing.

Milton smiled. "It's cool. Jack fucks me too. You must be pretty good to take Jack's big dick at your age. I would love to see you and him get it on. It must be amazing to see you take Jack's big cock in your cute butt." Milton groped Parker's little ass and licked over his swollen young dick-head.

"Same here!" Parker sighed as Milton kept fondling and lapping him. "I also would like us playing together. You seem really smart, and have a nice dick, and oh gosh you suck really good too."

"Thanks." Milton groped Parker's tight ball-sack again. "I'd love to… fuck… your cute bum, if that's ok." Milton held the boy's muscular little butt and sucked Parker's cock into his mouth again.

"Oh gosh yeah!" Parker moaned as Milton sucked all the way down to the base of his smooth cock while flicking his tongue along the length. "That feels so good Milton! Suck me!"

The tall nerdy boy gripped Parker's muscular little ass and aggressively sucked his hard thick boy-cock. Then he pulled back to just the flared head and laved his tongue over the sensitive underside, making the youngster shake from the intense pleasure. _Oh gosh Parker has a perfect young dick, almost starting to become a man but still smooth. His cock is thick and has a nice big head already._ He popped his mouth off, letting Parker's sweet wet cock smack up against his smooth flat tummy. "Does that feel good? Want me to keep going?" Milton asked, his fingers digging into Parker's little bum. He licked the boy's bright pink head and looked up at the cute pre-teen.

"Yeah Milton! That feels really amazing! So… you like my little dick okay?" Parker asked shyly. Normally he was pretty confident about his skills, but around these older boys he was still developing physically and a little intimidated. And it was exciting to be complimented.

"Oh, yeah, Parker, you are perfect!" Milton smiled, still a little embarrassed that a young boy not even thirteen was turning him on so much. "Your dick is beautiful, thick and a nice big head, and your balls are so sexy. I could suck you for hours."

Parker giggled as Milton tickled under his balls. "Then would you… fuck me?" Parker asked softly.

"Oh gosh, I'd love to!" Milton smiled up at the cute boy. "But first, I want more of this." He leaned in and took the boy's steel-hard little dick between his lips again.

Jack watched the pair, edging his big cock and pinching one of his nipples. Milton was loving Parker's thick young boy cock, sucking and licking the smooth rod. "You guys look so hot! I love watching you!" He whispered.

* * *

Just then slender little nine-year old Sam came out of the locker room, already naked, his small three-inch penis wagging up and down as he ran to the mats. He saw Parker and Milton and grinned. "Hi! I'm Sam!" He smiled, looking at Milton sucking the cute boy's cock.

"Hi, I'm Parker." The slightly older boy looked admiringly at Sam's skinny naked body. Sam had a few years to go before puberty, so his dick was small and slender, and his ball sack was just a little mound. He was fair skinned and about 4'4" tall. Parker realized it must look kind of weird with him naked and getting his dick sucked right in the middle of the room.

Milton eased his mouth off Parker's young cock while fondling the boy's small smooth ball sack. "Hi Sam! Glad you could make it."

"Yeah Rudy is asleep; I snuck out." Sam grinned conspiratorially. "This looks like a fun time for sure!" He stared at Milton sucking the new kid.

"Good boy!" Jack smiled. "Since Parker and Milton are busy, want to join me over here?"

"Okay!" Sam walked up to the much taller and more muscular Jack, with his big 7-plus inches fat penis already hard. "This is really cool!" Sam mumbled, staring at Jack's big cock, still amazed that the hot black-belt had fucked him just a few days ago.

Jack hugged Sam and fondled his hard little dicklet. "Hmm, very nice. You are so cute, Sam, I love your smooth young body."

The younger boy shivered, then reached out and wrapped his small hand around Jack's big thick cock. "Gosh I forgot how huge your dick is! You are a lot bigger than Rudy." He said reverently as he ran his hand up and down the long shaft, to the flared head. Sam knelt down and, after hesitating just a moment, ran his little tongue over the glans.

"Oh yeah buddy! Lick my cock." Jack sighed. "When did Rudy last fuck you?"

"Last night. He gave me an enema then fucked me rough for a long time. He is not nice like you, Jack." Sam laved his tongue over Jack's fat seven-inch cock, then held the base with one hand, and slid his lips over the big purple glans. He caged Jack's heavy balls with his other hand as he sucked hungrily on the tender cock head.

"Ohh gosh!" Jack moaned. "Thanks, buddy. I never want to hurt you, but I have to admit I like fucking your tight little boy ass." He ran his fingers through Sam's soft shaggy hair.

"I like you fucking me too, Jack! I want your big cock inside me again! It gave me crazy good feelings."

"Okay! But first I want that sweet little mouth around my cock some more." Jack made his big dick jump up and down.

"Yes sir!" Sam aimed Jack's cock back to his mouth and took it in, eagerly sucking on the big flared head. His little three-inch boy dick bobbed as he moved his mouth up and down on the fat pole.

Jack sighed, running his fingers through Sam's soft shaggy hair. "Oh yeah, buddy, that feels so nice. Suck on my Sensei cock!" _I can't believe I am having sex with a nine-year-old boy, my teacher's adopted nephew. And he loves it! I want to see Milton fuck him, then I want his tight little boy ass wrapped around my cock again, that was heaven!_

Sam looked up at Jack with his big brown eyes as he sucked on the older boy's cock and fondled his large egg-sized balls in their tight shaved sack. He moved his soft boy lips up and down on the shaft while running his tongue on the underside, making Jack's cock swell and leak out sweet precum. After a few minutes though, Sam had to pull off. "Sorry sir, my jaw is tired."

"That's okay buddy, that felt awesome. Now let me suck on your beautiful dick. Why don't you lie down on the mat and let me play with your nice smooth body."

"Oh yeah!" Sam grinned. He flopped down on the floor and spread his slim legs. His cute three-inch cocklet was hard, and below he had a small wrinkled mound covering his young undeveloped balls.

Jack crawled over Sam and ran his hands over the smooth soft skin of his chest and tummy, then clasped the young small dick. Sam gasped as Jack sucked the boy's penis into his mouth, flicking his tongue under the glans.

Sam shuddered, and after just a few moments he gasped. "Oh gosh! It's happening!" He shook all over with a dry orgasm. Milton and Parker paused to watch as the boy looked like he was having a fit, thrashing on the floor as Jack held his hips and sucked on his small penis.

Sam eventually relaxed, and Jack spread his coltish legs. "You ready to be fucked now, baby?" Jack whispered as he groped the small boy.

"Yes please Master Jack! I want you inside me!" Sam answered.

"Then get on the end of the bench on your tummy. I will fuck your cute ass and make you cum again." Jack grabbed a towel.

"Oh yes!" Sam took the towel, spread it on the wood bench and laid himself on it on his stomach with his small butt over the end, ready for Jack.

The sensei knelt down, spread the little boy's smooth bum and dove in, licking Sam's pink sphincter and probing it with his tongue. _Gosh he is so small. I can't believe I fucked his tiny ass before, and he is going to take my cock again. He seems too small and young. But Milton and Rudy and I have fucked him so he can take it. Little boy asses are stretchy!_

"Ohhh gosh yeah!" Sam shouted, spreading his skinny legs and arching his back in pleasure.

Jack, encouraged, cupped the boy's small pert bum, pulled his cheeks wider and slathered his little ass. Then he wet a finger and pressed it into the boy's tiny rosebud. He was surprised how tight it was, if Rudy had just fucked him the night before. He worked his muscular finger in and out.

"Ohh, gosh!" Sam gasped. His whole body shook. "Oh yeah, Jack!" he moaned.

Jack coated 2 fingers with lube and pressed them into the boy's ass. _So cute and smooth… now time for the real thing._ He rose up, aimed his cock at Sam's tiny puckered hole, and pushed.

"Oh gawd! Shit it hurts!" Sam hollered as Jack pushed his long fat cock into his tiny ass. He thrashed about but Jack held him down.

"Shh, baby soon it will feel good just like last time!" Jack said.

"I know," Sam whimpered, "But it hurts a lot at first!"

Jack slowly moved his bare cock in and out of the boy's rectum, loving how the anal muscles were spasming along his shaft, and how Sam was trembling in his arms. When he felt the kid relax, he pushed more of his fat dick into Sam, getting a little thrill when the boy gasped.

"You like my cock massaging your little boy-hole?" Jack whispered as he slowly pumped his thick meat deeper into the small smooth boy.

"Oh fuck yes, Jack! I love your huge cock in my little boy-pussy! Fuck me deep!" Sam moaned. He loved talking dirty to Jack; it was somehow more fun than when he and Rudy did it. The pain was being replaced with an intense pleasure as Jack's cock raked his little prostate, sending waves of good feelings through his body. His boy-dick got hard as steel again.

Jack thrust deeper, his long shaft filling the boy's clutching tunnel. His flared cock-head hit something deep inside the boy. "God your tight ass feels so good Sam!" Jack said softly in his ear as he lengthened his thrusts.

* * *

Across the room, Milton pulled off of Parker's hard pink dick. "Would you… mind sucking me for a while?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah I'd like to!" Parker grinned, kneeling down as Milton stood up. He examined the slender teen's cock. It was maybe two inches longer than his and a bit thicker, though the head did not flare out as much as his. It was not as big as Jack's large thick cock, but still definitely a nice older teen penis. Milton had a reddish bush above his dick, and decent-sized balls below. Parker looked up at Milton. "I've only sucked Jack before, and only one time, so I'm not real experienced."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Milton smiled. _Oh gawd, this cute boy is going to suck my dick! And then I might fuck him!_

Parker held the base of the older teen's cock, leaned in and sucked the head into his mouth.

"Oh, gosh yeah Parker!" Milton whined, looking down at the cute boy with his dick in his mouth. _This is so hot! Parker is adorable, and I love his nice body and cock, and now he is sucking me!_

Parker liked exciting Milton, after a few minutes deep down he wanted to be sucked more, and also fucked again. And looking over at the new younger boy Sam, he had a thought that he might like to fuck that kid's little ass.

Milton sensed Parker's impatience. "Why don't you lie down on the mat, so I can more easily play with your hot body?"

"Sure!" Parker flopped down on his back, his slim legs spread wide.

Milton admired the cute smooth boy as he crawled between his legs. Then he ran his fingers over Parker's taut abs—making the boy giggle—and up to his beginning pecs. "You have such a nice body already Parker!" He whispered as he gently tweaked the boy's little nipples. Then he slid one hand back down to Parker's hard penis, fondling the hard shaft and little smooth ball-sack. He leaned down and sucked on one of Parker's nipples and lightly pinched the other one. _Oh gosh I am having sex with a hot twelve-year-old boy, and I love it! I want to suck his little cock till he cums for me._

"Oh gosh, this feels so awesome!" Parker moaned. "I think I am getting close, Milton!"

Milton went right back to sucking Parker's cute cock, while working a finger between his legs, into his crack. _Oh man, I want to fuck this cute kid so bad!_ He didn't have to wait too long before he felt Parker beginning to shake.

"Oh gosh Milton, I am cumming!" Parker wailed.

Milton sucked harder on the boy's thick young cock, feeling the head swell as his orgasm came. He tickled Parker's cute smooth balls and touched his perineum, knowing that would set him off.

"Oh gawd!" Parker thrust his boy-cock up into Milton's mouth and spurt out his first creamy cum onto the older boy's eager tongue. He gasped for breath as Milton kept licking and sucking the boy, until he had to pull his sensitive dick out, still hard after spurting a few gobs of young sweet cum. "Oh man, that was intense!" He sighed.

"Yeah that was great, Parker! Your cum is delicious!" Milton grinned. He gently caressed Parker's tummy and groped his sexy boy-package, loving that Parker was still hard as a rock after his intense orgasm. Parker's young cock was swollen and pulsing in his hand.

Parker looked shyly up at his new friend. "So, I guess you'd like to fuck me?" He glanced down at Milton's pulsing hard cock.

"I'd love to, if you are still horny."

"Oh yes, I'd love to feel your dick inside me." Parker smiled. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of a penis in his butt, and Milton would be gentle and had a nice cock.

Milton raised the boy's legs, and Parker grabbed them behind the knees, holding them up and exposing his little pink pucker. Milton sighed, looking down at the adorable boy, legs akimbo, little hard cock sticking up from his flat tummy. He lubed his own dick, then rubbed his slick finger against Parker's rosebud. He eased his finger inside…

"Ohh!" Parker sighed, trembling a little as Milton's finger invaded him. "Oh yeah, Milton, that feels great!" He was taking deep breaths, loving the finger touching his button.

Milton worked another finger into Parker's tight hole, making sure to rub the boy's prostate so that he would feel good. _He looks so young and sexy like that with his legs up and his cute dick so hard! I can't believe I am about to fuck this sweet twelve-year-old boy. But I did just fuck Sam a couple weeks ago, and he's only nine! Sam is cute, but Parker is cute and sexy too, starting puberty._

"That feels nice, Milton! Please, fuck me!" Parker begged

Milton grabbed a rolled yoga mat and slipped it under Parker's lower back, raising his ass. "Okay, buddy, here goes!"

Parker whimpered as Milton pushed his hard bare 5.5" cock into the boy's little pink anus.

Milton was not as big as Jack, but Parker's butt had tightened up so it still hurt at the first insertion. He eased it in all the way, his ginger bush rubbing Parker's small balls. "Oh gosh you feel so nice! Are you okay?" Milton asked, not wanting to hurt this cute boy.

"Yeah, it's all good, just stings at first."

"I know what you mean. Jack's big dick always hurts like heck at first, then it feels great." Milton grinned goofily. Then he rocked his hips slightly so his prick moved in and out of Parker's boy-hole.

"It's starting to feel better already." Parker smiled, then gasped as Milton began to move his cock more, and it rubbed his little prostate. "Oh yeah, right there! Milton, your dick feels great in my butt!" Parker shouted.

Milton trembled from the thrill of pumping his hard teen cock into Parker's little smooth ass, watching his bare dick move in and out of the young boy's cute butt. Parker was a little more developed than Sam, but still so young and smooth. His four-inch penis wagged up and down as Milton thrust into him. "Holy Christmas nuts, Parker, your butt feels so nice around my dick!" He shoved his cock in all the way again and again.

"Oh yeah! Your dick feels great!" Parker moaned, grabbing Milton's skinny butt as the older boy got into a slow rhythm of pushing his hard dick in his bum.

It didn't take loge before both boys were moaning… Parker gasped, and came again as Milton fucked him, his cute four-inch cock shooting a little clear semen on his light brown tummy. Milton, feeling the boy's ass tighten, shoved his cock in and out faster, and the next moment he was pulsing a load into the young boy's bare ass.

"Oh gosh Parker! I am cumming in you!" Milton whimpered.

"Yes, fuck me hard, Milton! I love it!" Parker yelled with total abandon, his voice echoing in the dojo.

* * *

Jack and Sam looked over at the other couple, both enjoying the sight of them coupling on the mat. Jack paused in his thrusts in Sam to watch Milton fuck young Parker, the boy's small cock slapping his tummy as the tall skinny nerd slammed his bare cock into his ass.

Jack thrust his large bare cock into Sam, pounding the little boy from behind while gripping his small hips. "Oh god, I love your little boy ass!" Jack moaned.

"And I love your big cock inside me, Jack!" Sam cried out, even as his small penis wagged back and froth from the force of Jack's rough fucking of the boy. "Fuck me daddy!" Sam yelled, as he had one of his shaky boy dry cums.

Jack pulled out of Sam and turned the little boy over. He raised his skinny legs, and shoved his hard cock back into Sam's gaping ass.

Sam gasped, and his hard boy-cock jumped as Jack's thick cock went balls-deep in his little anus. "Oh god Jack you are so big! Fuck me!" He managed to choke out as Jack pounded him.

"I'm getting close, buddy!" Jack hissed through clenched teeth. _His ass is so incredible! And he looks adorable lying there taking my cock!_

"I'm cumming again!" Sam shouted, and began shaking like he was having a fit.

"I am too!" Jack groaned, shoving his long thick bare cock deep into Sam's boy-ass, and firing a big load far inside him.

Just then the door to the dojo flew open and a small young man strutted in. "Hey, you guys started without me!?" It was Rico, Jerry Martinez's 'little' older brother.

Rico, though hardly taller than Sam, was actually a couple years older than Jack. As all the four boys in the room watched, he stripped his toned little body, finally dropping his boxer-briefs to reveal a huge cock. Little Rico was hung over eight inches and thick. "Who wants some of this?" Rico grinned.

* * *

 **To be continued! Please review!**


End file.
